


For the love of Batman

by MerryPink



Series: Love Lurks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: He's thinking he'd maybe like to tap that, M/M, Stiles realizes he is fucked, no seriously what is he thinking, or be tapped, short fic, whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryPink/pseuds/MerryPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reflects a little about what his interest in Peter Hale actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of Batman

**Author's Note:**

> So here's Stiles' realization about his own fascination with Peter. Will he like what he comes-up with? Does he care?

Okay, Peter Hale creeped him the fuck out, Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit it.  Peter just had this really freaky intensity, and it made Stiles’ hair stand on end.

And obviously when something gives you major heebie-jeebies, it stands to reason that you would avoid or eliminate that something. Well no one ever accused him of being generously reasonable, so there.

But come on! It isn’t everyday that you kill a werewolf, and what are the freakin odds that that same werewolf comes back from the dead. HELLO, ZOMBIE WEREWOLF! How can anybody pass up an opportunity like that?

Right well, it’s not like Stiles was actually gunna like, go ask Peter to answer some survey questions for the good of science.  To be honest, Stiles didn’t really know what he was gunna do, because again, really really creepy, and then there was that little issue of Stiles setting Peter on Fire via chemicals (science is awesome). So Stiles really didn’t know how Peter felt about burning alive for the second time.

Then again, Stiles really didn’t know how Peter felt about anything. Because Peter’s voice was always deceptively calm and his tone dangerously pleasant.  Sometimes Stiles felt that the more pleasant Peter’s demeanor got, the more vicious he was actually feeling.

Then Stiles began to think that Peter was always holding something back, though it wasn’t always apparent. It was Stiles’ theory that Peter had lost a bit of himself after coming back from the dead. Something that made him a little less human and a little more feral. It was that part of himself that Peter seemed to keep an iron grip on. But sometimes, sometimes Peter’s grip slipped just a little and a savage gleam burned in his pale blue eyes, and in those instances, Stiles couldn’t look away.  

 That’s when Stiles realized how royally screwed he was. Because somehow, he went from having a purely academic interest in the **_anomaly_** that was Peter Hale, to being intrigued by the **_man_** that was Peter Hale.

In his defense, the dude was kind of hard to ignore, especially with him being almost everywhere recently. And Stiles meant that literally, he was pretty sure Peter had been specifically watching Stiles get coffee from across the street once. Of course when he noticed Stiles noticing him, Peter strolled across the street to invade his personal space and inquire about his day, smile too pleasant to be genuine. This might have been normal pleasantries if it had been coming from anyone else, but coming from Peter it was just weird as fuck, and Stiles told him as much, babbling until he was almost blue in the face and ending his spiel by huffing out an annoyed “What are you? My stalker?!”. 

Peter had been listening to Stiles, in a seemingly benevolent mood, until Stiles had got to that last part, and then Stiles felt  the full force of Peter’s  attention for real, as the man’s face split into a smile. And if not for the fangs that crowded the smile, giving it a corrupt twist, Stiles would have said it was the most genuine smile he had ever seen from the man to date.

Which no, not going there. That is so so wrong. Ugghh  Batman help him, but he can’t look away.

Fuck. He was in so much trouble.


End file.
